Mirror Mirror
by Chiinoyami-chan
Summary: Sakura breaks up with Syaoran and moves to Florida. Now she's regretting what she did. Will she return to her love or stay in America? S+S!!! R+R please!! Song-fic! Chapter 2 up!!!! ~*~FINISHED~*~
1. Mirror Mirror

A/n: Howdy, minna!!!! Lalala..... me here!!! Here with another one-shot fic! But the difference between this fic and my other one-shot, "Sakura's Sweet Sixteenth Birthday," is that this is a songfic!! Oh! And if you are a reader of my other chapter fic, "For My Love," this ain't the fic I was talking about in there. Oh yeah, and just to remind you guys, I'm taking a 1-3 month break from "For My Love." Hehe.... gomen ne. 

Kero: *Snore*

LiL DreameR: Shut up! I know that was long!

Kero: *Snore* Cookies! *Snore* Pudding! *Drool*

LiL DreameR: Or maybe he is really sleeping....... *Sweatdrop* Now read on, minna-san!!!!! (Ugh....... now for the dreaded........)

Key: "Dialouge" (Hahaha..... I bet you thought it would be the disclaimer!)

__

=Thoughts=

Song Lyrics 

~*~*~*~Scene Changes~*~*~*~

(Author's Notes)

****

EMPHASIZED WORD

*Action Word* (Those are usually in my author's notes, though.)

Okay, now for the dreaded......

Disclaimer: Ugh..... Whoever doesn't know that I don't own CCS or this song in the fic, say I. *Crickets chirping* I proved my point. Now on with the ficcy!! 

Mirror Mirror

By: LiL DreameR

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty-three year old Syaoran waited nervously at the Full Moon Restaurant. He was planning to finally pop the big question to his first love, Sakura Kinomoto. 

Five minutes past by. No, ten minutes past by. Fifteen, thirty, forty-five. Finally an hour past and Sakura still didn't show up. Syaoran knew Sakura was the late type of girl, but she never was this late before.

Syaoran stood up ready to leave. He was kind of glad she didn't show up tonight. "At least I didn't have to go through that proposing crap." 

"Syaoran!" yelled an out of breathe Sakura. "I'm so sorry that I'm late! You see, my car had a flat tire so I was delayed. I'm so sorry!" (A/n- And that **IS** the truth. Don't you people be thinking wrong about Sakura! Lol!)

The still nervous man took a sigh and said, "It's okay, Sakura-chan. C'mon, I'll show you to our seat. Syaoran took Sakura's soft hand and led her to a table. The table was in the middle of the Full Moon Restaurant. Cherry blossoms and peonies covered the chairs and floor; it had a 'Reserved' sign on it.

__

=Wow... Syaoran sure put a lot of work into this dinner tonight. He usually doesn't do that when we go out on dates. *Sigh* This is going to be our last date. Wait! He probably knows that I'm going to dump him!! Oh shit!= Sakura thought, while taking a huge gulp. (A/n- Heehee... Don't kill me! I already told you, S+S 4 life!) 

Syaoran, like a gentleman should do, helped Sakura into her chair. He then motioned a waitress to come forward. He whispered something in Chinese to her so Sakura wouldn't be able to understand.

Sakura in the meantime, felt a little jealous. She might have thought something was going on between the two. (A/n- *Sweardrop* ^^;;) _=The heck, Sakura! Stop it! Why are feeling jealous? You're dumping him anywayz, right? Right?= _

At Syaoran's snap of his fingers, the lights lowered and a bunch of cherry blossom petals showered the couple. "It's beautiful, Syao-kun!" The forever messy-haired guy snapped his fingers once again and music flowed out of the radio nearby.

"Like you."

Sakura went mad red and looked down. She started to feel guilty again... like yesterday...

~*~Flashback~*~

"Tomoyo-chan, you don't understand," said the silky auburn-haired beauty, "just because you and Eriol aren't having problems in your relationship doesn't mean Syaoran's and mine isn't."

"Look, Sakura-chan. You and Li-kun **AREN'T **having any problems. It's just that you don't want to be with Li-kun..." Tomoyo, the other purple-haired angel, faded. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, married to Eriol Hiiragizawa, is a successful, business woman. She took on her mother's moolah-making toy business after Sonomi died.

Sakura grabbed her best friends hands and looked straight into her eyes. "I know we are not. It's just that... that... we can't be together. It was just not meant to be,"

"But you and Li make the kawaiiest couple!" exclaimed Tomoyo, again with them starry eyes. *.*

"Did I hear that brat's name?!" a voice asked, popping his head into his imouto's room.

"Get out of here, Touya!" Sakura threw a pillow at him which made him leave. She turned back to Tomoyo and pleaded, "Please, Tomoyo. It's better this way."

"But..."

"No buts." (A/n- Lol!)

The still rich, 23-year-old Hiiragizawa gave a sigh of defeat. "I love you, Sakura-chan. You have been my best friend for like forever. You've been like a sister to me, and all I want is the best for you. But... if this is what you want, so be it. Though, please remember this: Li-kun loves you. He will do anything for you. Please don't kill him by breaking his heart." Tomoyo gathered Sakura into her arms and hugged her best friend.

Sakura hugged back. A pang of guilt struck her heart as tears flowed freely down her soft cheeks.

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

Syaoran looked lovingly at the Cherry Blossom as the soft music continued to flow out. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura took Syaoran's hand and entered the dance floor. The two swayed back in forth to the relaxing melody. She forgot all about her mission for tonight. 

The two looked so kawaii tonight that even I am impressed Tomoyo's not here with her video camera! Anywayz, the other people eating at the restaurant admired the couple. A girl said to her blind date, "Wow, those two look so cute together. Do you want to dance with me?" The guy and the girl stepped onto the dance floor and started to dance.

One married couple were watching Sakura and Syaoran. "Oh, Jim, we haven't danced like that in a long time," said the woman.

The man stuck his hand out and asked his wife, "Would you like to join me?" A few seconds later, a bunch of pairs and couples were on the dance floor, grooving to the beat. (A/n- ^-^' Corny line, me know! But I couldn't think of anything else! So you can't blame me!)

Half-hour later......

Syaoran and Sakura finally sat down to eat after an exhausting half-hour of dancing. "Hahahaha... that was fun! Did you see that everyone else started to dance after we did?" asked Sakura, who obviously seemed to enjoy her self.

"Yeah, they probably were jealous seeing me dance with such a beautiful lady," stated Syaoran, which made his 'future wife' go mad red. 

After a peaceful dinner of appetizers, dinners, and deserts, the two just sat there. They didn't dare look at each other from the fact they were either going to ask her to marry him or she was going to dump him. Finally, after five minutes of uncomfortable silence, the two started to say something in unison.

"Sakura/Syaoran..." they said, blushing.

"You go ahead," Syaoran offered.

"No, you."

The amber-eyed guy looked at his date's face and caressed it. "Sakura-chan, you've been everything a guy can imagine. You're lovely, you're smart, you're cheerful, and so much more. You changed me from being a cold heartless boy to a strong man who believes in love. You always put a smile on everyone's face, especially mine. I can't imagine a single day without seeing you beautiful face or your cheerful smile, so I'd like to ask you a question," Syaoran explained. He stood up from his chair and kneeled on one knee in front of Sakura.

__

=Oh no... he's going to... he going to...= thought Sakura nervously. Her plan of dumping him was about to backfire if she says yes. 

Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it and put it up to Sakura's face to let her see what it was. The box contained a beautiful diamond ring. "I love you, Sakura-chan. Will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?" 

"I... I.. I.. ca.. ca...." stuttered Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I.. I.. I......" _=It's now or never, Sakura. You can do it!= _"I can't!!!!" She finally yelled out, turning away her face so she wouldn't have to see his hurt one.

"W... Why not?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"You see, Syaoran, I wanted tonight to be out last date. I'm so sorry, but I was planning to... umm... break up with you. You have been the only one I have every dated... and I kind of wanted to see what it would feel like... if I dated other guys. I'm sorry," the guilty Sakura explained while hanging down her head.

"I see what you mean, Sakura-san. I see what you mean." Syaoran gently put the box back into his pocket and sat back down. You can see no indication of him going to cry. He sat back down stiffly with a weak smile on his face. "It's okay."

Sakura twitched as she heard him say 'Sakura-san' instead of the usual 'Sakura-chan'. She stood up and put her coat on. "I'm so sorry, Syao-kun, but this is how it's mean to be." She started for the door, not turning around or even saying good-bye to him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she began to walk in the parking lot to her car.

Meanwhile...

Syaoran buried his face into his hands and let his tears freely come out. A guy came by and pat him gently on the back. "It's okay, dude. It happened to me, too. You'll learn to live without her."

Syaoran replied, "I know I **WON'T **be able to live without her by my side. I really, truly loved her.... she changed me." (A/n- *Sniff* ;_; )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted her best friend dully as she entered the Hiiragizawa house... um... I mean mansion.

"You will never believe it, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoy exclaimed as she ran up to her excitedly. "I went to the hospital to get my check up and guess what?! Eriol and I are going to have our first baby!!!"

"Honto ni? I'm really happy for you two." Sakura walked to the couch and rested her head on her two hands. She gave a sigh.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I know why you're upset. You really did dump him yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" the **STILL **camera-crazy woman said disappointedly as the threw her hands into the air.

"But the worst thing, Tomoyo, was that... that... he asked me to marry him." Sakura started sobbing again and laid down on the couch.

Tomoyo gasped as she plopped down right next to Sakura. "He what?!"

"He asked me to marry him," she repeated.

"What happened after?"

"I don't know. But I know what one thing is for sure," Sakura responded boldly, as she sat up on the couch.

"What?"

"I'm going to move. I don't think I could stand seeing Syaoran hurt." 

"What!! No!! Sakura-chan, you're crazy! Think about your family, your friends, me!! You know I can't live without my best friend with me!" Tomoyo went crazy. "And if you go, you won't be able to see the baby."

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's madness. "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, I'll visit you guys every once in a while. And of course I would **NEVER EVER **miss my best friend's baby's birth. You know that!"

Tomoyo gave a sigh of defeat. "But if you do go, where're you going to move?"

"I was thinking... Miami, Florida in the U.S.A. I heard they had beautiful beaches there," answered Sakura. (A/n- My hometown!!!!!!!) 

Once again, Tomoyo changed into Kawaii Tomoyo. "Florida! That place is great!! It is so kawaii with the beaches and the sun and the guys!"

"Hey! You have Eriol! It's me who's looking for a guy!" laughed Sakura. 

Tomoyo joined in and said, "It is good having the old genki Sakura back. So when do you think you are going to move?"

"Oh... Probably tomorrow or the day after that. I already told otousan; he said that it was my decision."

"That soon?! *Sigh* How did Touya take it? Did he give a fit?"

"Like usual. He kept blaming... Syaoran. He thinks it's his fault I'm moving."

"Is it?"

"No!!!! Of course not! I just need to meet new people. I've been living in Tomoeda foe my whole life. I want to explore!" exclaimed Sakura.

Tomoyo looked down and started to cry, realizing Sakura's moving away isn't anything she should be cheering about.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Sakura. 

"I know you know this already... but I'm going to really miss you."

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura and Tomoyo hugged. Sakura knew she would miss her, too. And her otousan, Yukito, Eriol, all her friends, and even her onnichan. But most of all, she would miss.... him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye, guys! I'll miss you!" Sakura called. She was at the Tokyo Airport with mostly everyone there, except a certain amber-eyed boy. (A/n- Hence 'Mostly'. ~.^)

First, Yukito stepped up to Sakura and lowered to her height. "Bye, Sakura-chan. I'll miss you. Oh, and I heard Miami had a lot of great food there." They both embraced each other and Sakura said bye to him.

Next, Kero flew up to his mistress. "Sakura-sama, I want you to have this." Kero held up a container containing a large piece of cheesecake. "I was saving it for the trip back home, but I thought giving it to you was a much better idea."

Sakura took the container and hugged her little guardian. "Thank you, Kero-chan! I'm going to miss your complaining for food!"

"And I'm going to miss your pancakes.... and you of course! Bye!"

Third in line was Eriol. "Be careful, Sakura-san. You never no what will happen. But also have fun in Miami for me. I'll miss my cute half-daughter. But I know who will miss you even more..." Eriol gave her a wink then a hug.

"Thanks, Eriol-kun. I'll miss you, too." She was going to say something else to him when Touya shooed him away.

"Alright, Clow Reed, I want to say good-bye to this kaijuu too!" Touya mockingly exclaimed.

"For the last time, Touya-kun! I am not a kaijuu!!"

"Yes, I know you are...... But, Sakura-chan, you know I love my imouto; I just love to tease you. But anyway, bye and I'll miss teasing you, imouto." Touya, surprisingly, hugged his sister.

"I'll miss you, too, onnichan."

Next in line was none other than Tomoyo. The two embraced while Tomoyo said, "Now, Sakura-chan, don't you dare go make friends that are better than me!!"

Sakura laughed and replied, "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan! No one will replace my camera-crazy best friend!"

Tomoyo seriously looked at her and whispered, "And I hope no one will replace your crazy-for-you Little Wolf....... Bye, Sakura-chan, and I'll certainly miss you."

Last but not least, Fujitaka came up to her. He gathered her into his arms and said, "My dear Cherry Blossom has grown up so fast into a beautiful lady. I can't believe that you are already leaving the house! You know that I'm going to be the one who will miss you the most. I think you already know this, but I'm going to miss you so much, Sakura-chan. Good-bye, my sweet Cherry Blossom, and please be careful out there........ But you want to know something, I still think Li-kun would be good to you." 

Father and daughter separated and Sakura responded, "You know it's not meant to be...... Of course I will miss you, too. Good-bye, Daddy! And I won't do anything bad. You didn't raise me up that way."

Suddenly, a voice over the speaker announced, "Flight 205 for the United States is boarding now. Please board now."

"Well, there is my plane. Good-bye now. And I'll write to you guys every week! Sayonara, minnasan!" As Sakura turned around and made her way to Gate 205, thinking about Syaoran. _=I didn't even get to say good-bye....=_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile....

DING-DONG!!

"Coming!" yelled an elderly woman dressed in maids' clothes. She opened the door to find Syaoran. "Oh, Li-sama! Why aren't you at the airport with the others?"

"What do you mean, Naomi?" asked the confused Li.

"You didn't know, Li-sama?" Naomi was one of the Hiiragizawa's maids. Why was Syaoran at Eriol's and Tomoyo's house... ahem... mansion then? Because he wanted to find Sakura. No one was at her house, so he tried Tomoyo's place.

"Know what? Why are they at the airport?" 

"Kinomoto-sama is moving to the United States. She said she wanted to explore somewhere else other than Japan," explained Naomi.

"What time is the plane leaving?"

Naomi took a glance at her watch and sadly replied, "In five more minutes. I'm afraid you might not make it since she is at the Tokyo Airport."

"I'll try, anyway. Arigatou, Naomi-san." He bowed to the elderly woman who bowed back.

"You're welcome, Li-sama. Oh, and good luck."

Syaoran sprinted towards his car then sped off towards Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Of course, when he got there, he saw no sign of Sakura. He didn't even see Tomoyo and the rest. _=I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. Well, good-bye, my precious Cherry Blossom. I love you and I hope you find that special someone.... even if that someone's not me....=_ Syaoran sadly walked out of the airport and drove back to Tomoeda. 

While in his car his car driving, he thought, _=Why don't I just go back home to Hong Kong. If I chase after her, she'll hate me even more.=_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Well here we are!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered her new apartment. "Wow! This is a quaint little apartment! I love it!" Her apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a dining room with a chandelier, a kitchen of course, a spacious living room, and a deck over viewing Miami Beach.

She explored her apartment for a while and picked which bedroom she wanted. "I think I want this one! This bedroom is bigger than the other one. Oh, and it already has a built in mirror on the back of the door!" 

Once Sakura was done packing, she decided she was going to eat dinner out since it was her first time in the United States of America.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Umm... Where should I eat? Hmmm..... I'll ask one of the locals," Sakura said to herself as she hopped out of her car. She found a woman walking along peacefully. She stopped her and asked innocently with a Japanese accent, "I just moved her to the United States and I have no idea where to go. Umm... Do you know a place nearby where I can eat?"

The lady responded, "There is a Frankies half a mile down the road. You can't miss it. It has a huge hotdog sign saying 'Frankies' on it."

"Oh! Arigatou!" Sakura gratefully exclaimed, forgetting she wasn't in Japan anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting I'm not in Japan anymore. I meant to say thank you," apologized Sakura.

"It's okay. I understand. Bye now. Oh, and enjoy your stay here in America," said the woman. She wave bye to Sakura and continued her walk.

"I will!" the foreigner yelled after the woman. _=Even the people are nice! Now I know I'm going to like it here!=_

Sakura jumped back into her car and headed for Frankies. When she got there, she ordered a hotdog, a large fries, and a large coke. After she finished, she sat there a moment to check out this part of the city. She spotted a young couple who seemed to be Asian. They were sharing a hotdog together. The two reminded her about when she and Syaoran shared food with each other.

"I guess I'll take a walk along the beach to take my mind off him." Sakura, once again, climbed into her car and drove to Miami Beach. 

Sakura sat on the sand, legs pulled together, hugged by her hands. "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed as she watched the setting of the sun. Not far away, another couple were watching the sunset. The two were snugged together, the girl's head on the guy's shoulder and the guy's head on the girl's head. 

Sakura this time burst into tears remembering how she and Syaoran used to do that on the lakes of Tomoeda. Now she's regretting she ever dumped him. She stood up and drove to her new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The regretful Cherry Blossom threw herself on the bed as she cried away. "Why?! Why?! Why do I have to be so **STUPID**!! I should have never broken up with my Little Wolf! I even had the chance to marry him! Why?! Why couldn't I have just said yes to him?! Oh, Syaoran! I'm so sorry! I was so stupid!! I shouldn't have let my opportunity just slip away. 

That first night in Miami, Sakura sobbed herself to sleep. But suddenly she woke up in the middle of the night. She groaned as she took a glance at the clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning! Why the hell can't I go to sleep?!" she yelled, aggravated.

Sakura stood up from her bed and looked into the mirror. Her hair was all messy and her eyes still red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks were streaked with dry tear stains. She looked straight into the mirror hardly as her reflection started to sing.

__

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one that's standing right in front of me?

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside of me!

Sakura held her head whispering, "No... No... No...." The reflection of Sakura still in the mirror had a guitar with her this time.

__

I must be stupid,

Must be crazy,

Must be out of my mind!

To say the kind of things I said last night!

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall!

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all! 

Mirror Mirror, I wish you can lie to me!

And bring my baby back!

Bring my baby back to me.

"What the hell is wrong with me!!! Now I'm hearing me sing from this stupid mirror!!" screamed Sakura. She practically was going mad.

__

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry!

I let my pride get in the way!

And you were here in a moment, I was to blame! 

"Will you fu**ing shut up!" Yep, Sakura definitely has gone mad. But the Sakura in the mirror just kept on singing.

__

I must be stupid,

Must be crazy,

Must be out of my mind!

Now in the cold light of the day I realize!

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall!

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all! 

Mirror Mirror, I wish you can lie to me!

And bring my baby back!

Bring my baby back to me.

If only wishes could be dreams, 

And all my dreams would come true!

There would be two of us standing here in front of you!

If you could show that someone that I used to be,

Bring back my baby! 

My baby to me!

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall!

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all! 

Mirror Mirror, I wish you can lie to me!

And bring my baby back!

Bring my baby back to me.

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall!

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all! 

Mirror Mirror, I wish you can lie to me!

And bring my baby back!

Bring my baby back...... to me.

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...

Show me what I want to see...

"Okay, okay! I admit it! I love Syaoran! He's my life! It was just **SO STUPID** of me to let him go... Now just stop the freakin' music!" Sakura was so frantic, she threw her heavy alarm clock at the mirror which shattered into millions of pieces.

Sakura started crying from her stupid mistake back at the Full Moon Restaurant in Tomoeda, Japan. She sniffed and looked at the shattered parts of the mirror. Sakura sighed and said sarcastically, "There goes seven more years of bad luck for me..."

~*~The End~*~

A/n- Oh yeah! Hahahaha! I bet you thought you this would end up an S+S fic, didn't ya? Didn't ya? Well, you thought wrong! 

Reader: But, Sherise-chan, you said that this was going to be an S+S.

LiL DreameR: I never said it would be! I just said S+S 4eva; it doesn't mean the same! Anywayz, how was it? And phew! And I hope this one-shot fic is longer than my other one! The other one was only 9-10 pages; this one is 17pages! Hopefully it made a difference! Please don't mind if there are any mistakes, it's like midnight and I'm really sleepy. Anywho, please review! It would make me feel a whole lot better if you did!! Please? Review!! (Please?) Toodlez until next week! (Hopefully I could get that new fic of mine up already!) Ja ne!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


	2. Sakura's Return to Syaoran!

A/n: Hoy!! O-genki desu wa? Heehee... I know this was supposed to be a one-shot fic but I couldn't help it. I couldn't leave it hanging there... so I decided to wait for one more person to review and I would continue. Gomen nasai for the long wait. Heh... so now my reviews equal.......... 2. ^.^;; I don't blame you guys!!

Kero: -.-;; You know how pathetic you are?

LiL DreameR: They didn't like cause it wasn't S+S! I tricked them!

Kero: _I_ personally liked it! Sakura and the brat didn't hook up!!

LiL DreameR: Syaoran's not a gaki!!

Kero: ¬¬ Yeah, sure and I'm a stuffed animal!

LiL DreameR: ¬¬ You are.

Kero: _Nani?!_

LiL DreameR: Anyway, here are the shoutoutz to my 2 reviewers! *Sweatdrops*

Silly*Niecy: Heh.. Thank you! I take that as a compliment! So anyway, sorry if you didn't like the plot (don't blame ya), but I hope this is better! Hope you read this one too!!

Cutie: I promise this sequel _will_ be S+S!!! Hope you're reading this!! 

LiL DreameR: Hopefully this will make a difference. I did this chapter just for fun so it might suck.. So don't say I didn't warn you!

Kero: Yeah... _Hopefully_! So if this crashes, Sherise-chan's taking it down!!

LiL DreameR: Yeah what he said...... Hmm.... what should I call this chapter?

Disclaimer: Hmmm....? What kinda disclaimer should I do today? Hmm...? *Blank look* Oh, what the heck! Me own CCS!!......... I mean me own squat! Errr.... oh fuck it! Just read!

Mirror Mirror

By: LiL DreameR

Chapter Two: Sakura's Return to Syaoran!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~6 Years Later~*~

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?" asked a 30-year-old woman by the name of Monica. She was taking a stroll in the park with her one-year-old daughter when she saw her friend.

"Oh, hey, Monica! I'm fine! How about you and little Amy there?" replied Sakura energetically as she tickled the little girl under the neck. Amy squealed with delight to see her Aunt Sakura. (A/n: Sakura is Amy's godmother.... just to tell you.)

"Oh, we're as fine as we can ever be! Mark finally managed to get the diaper changing thing right!" laughed Monica. Sakura beamed at her best friend in America. But then looked back down at the album in her lap. "What do you got there, Sakura," Monica asked as she sat next to Sakura on the bench. She took Amy out of the stroller and sat her between the two.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a photo album of my friends and I back home in Japan," Sakura stated as she flipped her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.

Sakura Kinomoto. She still had those stunning emerald eyes, beautiful auburn hair, and charming smile that swept every guy off their feet. At age 29, her figure improved and matured more since she last had been in her hometown of Tomoeda, Japan. Her current residence, Miami, Florida, was good to her ever since she first arrived there 6 years ago. Sakura's present occupation here is a secretary for her boyfriend/fiancee, Derek McCarran, who owns the corporation. She was very happy with Derek, but still... Something is missing...

"Oh oh! Can I see them?" asked an eager Monica. Sakura nodded and handed her the album. Before she opened it she asked, "Sakura, how come you never talked or showed me any of you friends from Japan before?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," she clearly stated. "Now hurry up!"

"All right already!" She flipped open the album and the first photo contained a picture of Sakura and a purple-haired girl having their arms around each others neck and smiling brightly. In the hand of the girl was a video camera. "Who's that?"

"That's my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji... err... I mean Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. You can't believe how much I miss my camera-crazy best friend. We knew each other since we were babies! That's cause we're second-cousins!" Sakura went on and on about Tomoyo and how much she missed her. 

__

=Enough bragging!= thought Monica as she glared at the photo. She flipped the page, revealing a charming young man with glasses and an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Yukito-san!" screamed the Japanese girl. She explained about Yukito and moved onto everyone Monica flipped to. After Yukito was Touya, then Fujitaka, Eriol, Meiling, and her deceased mother Nadeshiko and cousin/best friend Sonomi, also deceased. After them was Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, and Nakuru. (A/n: Am I missing anyone?)

After finishing explaining who Nakuru was, Monica turned over the next page. I bright yellow stuffed animal with pudding in its hand and a miniature navy blue cat with wings reading a book were exposed. "What the-?"

"Kero-chan?! Suppi-chan?! Uh-oh..." Sakura exclaimed as she snatched the photo album out of her hands.

"Explain?"

"Well... umm... Those... Are... Umm... Really animatronics named Kero and Suppi. No clue why Tomoyo took that picture... Heh heh!!" Sakura explained with a _huge_ sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head.

"Yeah.. Umm.. Sure." Monica took back the album and began to turn the next page. Then it hit Sakura. The next page was the last, meaning...

"Don't turn the page!" yelled Sakura out of the blue.

Monica froze. "Why not?"

"Umm... Because!"

Monica made a tutting noise and flipped the page. Her eyes widened at the photo. It was Sakura and an chocolate-brown haired boy. The two were hugging each other, the boy's amber eyes on Sakura's emeralds and vice-versa. "Who's the hottie?"

"Don't let Mark know that you said that!" joked Sakura.

Monica laughed but her tone became serious. "No, really, Sakura. Who's he?"

Sakura blushed at the sight of Syaoran. "Well... he was my boyfriend back in Japan. His name is Syaoran Li. I don't know if he's married or not." Sakura stopped and looked down at the ground. Amy started to cry at the sight of her aunt being depressed.

"Why did he break up with you?" Monica asked softly.

"Ano... He didn't break up with me. I did." She told her friend about Syaoran, why she broke up with him, and what happened that night at the Full Moon Restaurant.

"Well, he doesn't deserve you! You got Derek now! He's great, right?" Monica did her best to try to cheer her up, but that made things worst. Sakura burst into tears. (A/n: *Grunts*)

"Oh, I miss him so much, Monica-chan! I should have never broken up with him!" she wailed, through the sobs.

"Cheer up, Sakura. At least you have Derek now! Now, cheer up, please?" Sakura sniffed and forced a smile upon her face. "That's the Sakura I wanna see!"

"Thanks, Monica. I better get going now. I'm going to see Derek tomorrow at work."

"You see him everyday at work. You're his secretary," sneered the woman, while raising an eyebrow.

"He gave me a day off from work. But I want to surprise with a homemade Japanese lunch!" the Cherry Blossom exclaimed cheerfully.

"Wow! A Japanese lunch! Can I come?" Sakura gave her a questionable look. Monica sweatdropped and replied, "Kidding! Well, bye, Sakura! And tell me how it goes tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay! G'bye, Monica! Bye-bye, Amy!" After the two were out of sight, Sakura stood up and headed for her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura woke up the next day to a sunny morning. She got up and stretched off her tiredness. Cheerfully, she thought, _=Perfect day to spend with Derek!=_ The girl was in for a surprise though...

"Ohayo gozaimasu, otousan! Okaasan!" Sakura greeted at the picture of her father and mother. It was 11 o'clock already so she decided to make the special lunch consisting of rice, sushi, and yakitori. (K/n: YAKITORI! YAKITORI! YAKITORI!!) (A/n: Shh! Quiet! ^-^;) After a half-an-hour of preparing, Sakura set off for her work building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura drove along the streets of Miami in her red corvette. She tapped her fingers along the steering wheel to the beat of the music, her right ring-finger standing out the most with a diamond ring shimmering in the sunlight. Her favorite J-pop singer, Hikaru Utada, was on the radio at that time. She sang along beautifully as the song, 'Fly Me To The Moon,' almost ended. 

__

Fill my heart with song!

And let me sing forever more!

Cause you are all I long for

All I worship _and adore_

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!

The song faded away as the next song came up. Sakura didn't seem to recognize it.

__

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one that's standing right in front of me?

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside of me!

But then she remembered what happened at her first night in Miami. She slammed the off button on the radio and skidded to a stop in front of a tall building called McCarran Corporations. She stepped slowly out of her car, still remembering that awful thought. _=Cheer up, Sakura! This is supposed to be a day of fun with your fiancee, don't forget!=_ She looked lovingly into her diamond ring and smiled. But suddenly she wiped it off because instead of seeing Derek in it, she saw... Syaoran. _=Forget the ring! Go up already,= _her mind urged.

Sakura skipped happily into the building in her best attire with the basket of delicious food swinging with her. "Hello, Lily!" addressed the enthusiastic 29-year-old as she past the old woman at the front desk.

Lily, the elderly woman, looked up and forced a smile upon her wrinkled face. She bit her lip and thought, _=It's for the best if she knows, but it'll break her heart. Poor dear.= _"Hello, Ms. Sakura. Mr. McCarran is up in his office. Have a nice day. Bye."

"Thanks, Lily! You have a nice day, too! Bye!" Sakura called after her. She rode the elevator up to the 5th floor and stepped out. There was an strange quietness among the floor which scared Sakura. 

__

=Must be my imagination.= she thought as she strode to the end of the hall. A door was at the end of corridor addressed 'Derek McCarran.' Sakura walked up to the door and held her hand up, ready to knock. She immediately stopped because of a sound she absolutely was not expecting.

Groans and moans were heard very visibly through the door. A woman's voice was heard saying, "Oh Derek!" Sakura realized what was happening inside; she wasn't _that_ dense. Furious, she put down the basket of food and took out a hairpin. She madly picked the lock and barged into the scene.

Derek's usual sleek blond hair was messy and his face was smeared with red lipstick. He was, disgustingly, trailing kisses down a blond French-looking girl's neck while his hands were roaming up and down inside her shirt.

"Derek!" screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs, tears running down her cheeks. (A/n: Busted!)

Derek's and the girl's attention immediately turned to the crying woman at the door. "Sakura!" he panicked. "I can explain!"

"Yeah well!" Sakura yelled boldly. "Explain this!" She frantically tried to pull off the ring on her finger. She was pulling so hard, she was practically ripping off her finger. Finally, she got it off and threw it at the woman. _"We are over!!" _Sakura yelled so loudly that a few heads popped out of their offices.

The ring landed in-between the woman's large chest. She looked down to try and find it, which she was not able to unless she stuck her hand in her bra.

Sakura glared at the French blond and steamingly cried, "And those are so fake!"

The French woman looked up at Sakura and smirked. She calmly said in a French accent, "Zey're not." Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped out of the office, leaving a dumbstruck Derek and a satisfied French girl.

Sakura started to cry and ran out of the building, not bothering to say good-bye to Lily who yelled after her, "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kinomoto!" She sped off towards her apartment and jumped on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Bastard!" she kept yelling along with, "Hentai!" "Two-timing asshole!" "Motherfucking playa!" and a lot more harsh names. She cried and sobbed for almost 30 minutes. Finally, she picked up the phone and punched in Monica's number.

"Hello?" said a voice over the phone.

Sakura sniffed. "Monica?" she said in a quaky voice.

"Sakura! What happened!" Monica obviously knew something was wrong with her.

"It's... It's Derek!"

"What happened to Derek, Sakura?! Did he get in a car crash or something?!" panicked the other girl over the phone.

"I wish!"

"What.....?"

"That stupid asshole!" she screamed in-between sobs.

"Whoa, Sakura, watch your tongue!" Monica joked. But this was not a joking matter... by the sounds of her sobs. "I'm sorry, Sakura. What happened?"

"It's Derek! *Sniff* That two-*Sniff*timing bitch! He! I! She! *Sniff*"

"Calm down, Sakura! Calm down! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," replied Monica.

"No, it's okay, Monica." Sakura took a deep breath and began, "Well, you know how Derek gave me a day off?"

"Yeah."

"I know why. He wanted me out of the office so he could go behind my back and cheat on another woman." Sakura, once again, burst into tears.

"He didn't!" gasped Monica. "What an asshole! What the girl look like?"

"She was blond. A French-blond. With a fake chest." (A/n: Gomen ne to all those French-blonds reading this! Not meaning to stereotype!)

"Typical," grunted the mother. "You did call off the engagement, right?"

"Hell yeah! Well, I have to go now. I wanna call Tomoyo-chan. Bye."

"Bye, Sakura. I hope you feel better. Bye."

"Thanks."

Click!

Sakura wiped the tears away determinedly and held her head up high. She wasn't going to let that... that piece of crap get to her. It was just that no one ever cheated on her before. Especially not Syaoran. He was always loyal to her, never setting his eyes on another girl. But she let him go...

She erased Syaoran out of her head and dialed for a long distance call.

"Moshi moshi! Watashi wa Keroberus desu! Who's calling please?" a familiar voice squeaked cheerfully over the phone. (K/n: Squeak?! I do not squeak!) (A/n: I told you to shut up!) Ever since Sakura left for the U.S., Kero-chan decided to stay with the Hiiragizawa family.

"Hoy! Kero-chan! I told you not to pick up the phone! People don't know there is a miniature talking doll living in my house!" screamed a woman's voice over the phone. Sakura giggled hearing Tomoyo and Kero fight over the phone. She could tell that Tomoyo was chasing Kero-chan all over the house.

Finally, Kero's cute voice could be heard. "Ha, Tomoyo! Can't catch me up here, ne? Ahahaha!"

"Hello?" Sakura giggled over the phone hoping to be heard. Unfortunately she wasn't.

"Kero-chan, come down here this instant with that phone or else Eriol-kun won't make you pancakes for breakfast anymore!" Tomoyo threatened at the flying Kero-chan going crazy.

"Like I care! Eriol burns them anyway!"

"I resent that!" yelled another voice, manlier this time. Sakura recognized it as Eriol's.

Sakura was howling with laughter now. She was feeling much better than she did this afternoon. "Hello?" Kero asked in a sing-song voice.

"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

__

"Sakura?!" Kero yelped.

Almost immediately, the emerald-eyed beauty heard her best friend scream, "_Sakura-chan?! _Eriol-kun! Help! Please, it's Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard Kero's detests and whines as Eriol, obviously, took the stuffed animal down by magic.

"Arigatou, Eriol!" said Tomoyo before screeching into the receiver, _"Hello?! Sakura?! You there?!"_

"Itai, Tomoyo-chan! Don't make me go deaf!"

"Oops! Gomen nasai! It's just I haven't talked to you in the longest time!"

"A month, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yeah! So, what's up?"

"Well, you know Derek?"

Tomoyo grunted with disgust, "That McCarran guy? Yeah, what about him? Did he get in a car crash or something? Oh, I wish!" She did not expect Sakura answer.

"I wish, too! But unfortunately he didn't."

"Huh?"

"He cheated on me."

There was a dead silence over the phone. Suddenly, "That back-stabbing bastard! Nobody cheats on my Sakura-chan and gets away with it! And especially if he proposed to her! Li-kun would have never done that if you were still with him! Ohh! I feel like flying all the way to America and beat Derek's stupid a-!"

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo-chan! Calm down! I realized something! I never loved him!"

Tomoyo kept on ranting on and on but then came to a halt. "Well, that's good! But still that-!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Gomen nasai."

"Hmm.. I was thinking..."

"Thinking of what?"

"Of moving back to Japan!"

"Hoy! Honto ni?!"

"Hai!"

"Oh this is so great! Sakura-chan moving back to Japan! I can't wait! Oh, when are you planning to move back? Oh, you can see how much Daichi grew up! Oh, I'm so excited!" ranted Tomoyo as she kept blabbing. Sakura smile brightened as her plan for seeing Syaoran once again was working so far... but she doesn't know one little detail. Syaoran's not in Japan anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Flight 235 arriving from the United Stated of America is now landing," an attendant announced.

"Oh! Eriol-kun! She's almost here!" squealed Tomoyo as she held her camcorder up proudly, waiting for Sakura to emerge out of the tunnel. Tomoyo Hiiragizawa married Eriol a little before Sakura left. She had the same features as she did 6 years ago; the wavy silver hair, a great figure, and those sparkling amethsyt eyes, which unfortunately for Eriol was usually hidden behind Tomoyo's heavily guarded camcorder.

"Who's almost here, okaasan?" asked a cute little boy in Eriol's arms. Eriol, of course, never abandoned his old evil smirk which he occasionally used when he and Tomoyo climbed into bed at night, when they were _supposed _to be asleep. (A/n: And the son walked in on them once! Lol! J/k!) He still had his neat, blue-black hair and mysterious sapphire eyes, which you could see through round eyeglasses giving him a sophisticated, yet secretive look. 

Tomoyo pointed her camera at the little boy and answered, "Your Auntie Sakura, Daichi!" Daichi Hiiragizawa was Tomoyo's and Eriol's six-years-old son. Daichi had his father's slick blue-black hair, but his mother's sparkling amethyst eyes. Like Eriol, the little boy inherited magic. He couldn't do anything more than pull a rabbit out of a hat though, which made Eriol, Tomoyo, and Kero very proud. 

Daichi blinked cutely at his mother, then snuggled back in his father's shoulders. "Kawaii!" she squealed.

"It's okay to torture the kaijuu with that thing and the constant _'Kawaii's!'_, Tomoyo, but your own son?" grunted Touya. Beside the family of three.. err.. four if you included Kero-chan hiding in Tomoyo's hair, there was also Fujitaka Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, [who were both just the same as usual, except Fujitaka has a cane to lean on and Yukito has a girlfriend back home in Tomoeda] Touya Kinomoto, and his wife Kira Kinomoto.

"Mou, Touya-kun! Don't be harsh on Tomoyo-chan! You know I'm going to do the same thing with our child, eh?" Kira replied, rubbing her tummy, containing Fujitaka's first grandchild. Kira married the Touya about three years after Sakura fled. She had sweeping brownish-black hair with large, curious brown orbs. In front of those orbs were oval shaped glasses. Kira, like Tomoyo, loved to have a camcorder in her hands in moments of 'Kawaiiness' but never bothered with sewing or cooking. Kira always wanted to meet her husband's imouto but never had the chance since she was in America; her famous trademark was squealing the word 'Keiri!' while Tomoyo's 'Kawaii!' and Sakura's 'Hoe!' As mentioned before, Kira was 6 months pregnant. Touya sweatdropped and put a hand around his pregnant wife.

"Hoy! Minna!" yelled a voice through the crowd of people just boarding off Flight 235.

"Eh? Sakura-chan! Where are you?" called Tomoyo through the chatter of the other people's voices.

"Right here!"

All seven turned around to find Sakura, beaming at all of them. Tomoyo fled forward and squeezed Sakura so tight she was beginning to become blue. 

"Oi, Tomoyo! I think Sakura-san's breathing is becoming a problem," said Eriol with laughter in his voice as he tried to pry his wife off the poor Cherry Blossom.

"Eh? Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan! So how ya been? I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" raved Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Yeah, a week has been an eternity!"

Sakura moved onto Eriol and Daichi. "Hey, Eriol! O-genki desu wa?"

"Daijoubu, Sakura-san. What about you? Well... except for the Derek thing," Eriol asked. She hugged him, well half-hugged at least; On the count that Daichi was in the way of a real hug.

"Oh, I told you, Eriol-kun. I'm so over that baka!"

"Well, that's good!"

Sakura turned her attention to the sleeping figure in Eriol's arms. "Daichi-san? How much he has grown up! Last time I saw him, he was only what? One? Two?" 

"Yeah," Tomoyo said proudly, "And he is starting to inherit Eriol's magic! He can pull a rabbit out of a hat! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped, everyone except the still-sleeping Daichi. Sakura looked around to see who else was there. "_Otousan! Otousan! Otousan!_" screeched Sakura as she death-hugged her father.

"Nice to see you, too, my little Cherry Blossom!" Fujitaka replied in a scratchy voice while struggling in Sakura hold.

"Konnichiwa, Yukito-san!" Sakura embraced the Snow Bunny also.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! So how was the food?"

"Oi! It's great! You should go to the U.S. once, Yukito-san! They have this place called, 'All You Can Eat American Food!'"

Yukito's mouth watered as he stared stupidly at Sakura in surprise. He then ran over to the nearest attendant probably to ask how much a ticket to California was.

Minna: ^^;;

"Kaijuu, kaijuu, kaijuu," mocked Touya, shaking his head. "I told you agreeing to marry that Derek-gaki was the worst idea you ever had! You'd even be better off with the Chinese gaki! I woulda liked that better! Even though I don't approve of both of them, but Li never cheated on you!"

Sakura blushed at the mention of Syaoran and wandered why wasn't he in sight. She shrugged off the thought and forced herself to think he was in the bathroom or something. (A/n: Ahh! Not the bathroom again! Read 'For My Love' if ya don't understand! *Winks*)

"Hello to you, too, Touya-onnichan," Sakura remarked in a sarcastic voice while giving Touya a hug. "And for goodness sakes! I'm already twenty-nine! So will ya stop calling me a monster!....... And umm... Syaoran-kun..." Sakura turned nine shades of red while Tomoyo and Kira both got it on tape yelling 'Kawaii!' or 'Keiri!'

Sakura heard the extra squeal and turned to Kira. "Kira-chan! I'm so glad I finally got to meet you in person!" Sakura squealed as she squeezed her sister-in-law.

"Wai, Sakura-chan!" Kira screamed as she hugged back. "Keiri ne!"

"Hoe! You're pregnant! Onnichan! You didn't tell me Kira-chan was pregnant!" scolded Sakura.

"You didn't ask, kaijuu!"

"Touya!" the three women yelled.

After she calmed down, Sakura noticed something, or someone, was missing. She turned to Tomoyo as shyly whispered, "Ano.. Tomoyo-chan, where is Syaoran-kun?"

"Kawaii!" whispered/screeched Tomoyo. "I knew you came back here to look for your Li-kun! I knew you wanted him all along!"

"Ano... Not true!"

"Oh, yes, it is! Right?"

"........................So what if I always missed him and my heart ached for him in America. So what if I forced myself to love Derek and forget all about Syaoran. I never did. I still love him," Sakura whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo cooed, "I knew it all along. It's okay you still love him. He's still free. and I bet he still loves you."

"Sakura looked hopefully into her best friend's amethyst eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so, Sakura-chan. I've been in touch with Meiling-chan over the phone and she's told me Li-kun still never set eyes on any other girl after you broke up with him." 

A pang of guilt struck Sakura's heart. He still didn't go out with anybody while Sakura was prancing around saying yes to the first man that proposed to her in America. "I feel... Wait! What do you mean 'Over the phone?' Don't you two hang out together and stuff?"

"Ummm.. I don't think I would go all the way to Hong Kong just to go shopping and hang out, Sakura-chan!" laughed Tomoyo.

__

"Hong Kong?!"

"Err... Yeah... Didn't you know Li-kun moved back to Hong Kong after you separated?"

__

"No!" raged Sakura. She started to cry again.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Don't cry! We can always go and look for him at Hong Kong!" suggested the camera girl.

Sakura sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course!"

A smile beamed from Sakura mouth and her emerald eyes started to dance with joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hoy, Sakura-chan! Are you ready yet? Tomoyo's almost here!" Fujitaka's scratchy voice yelled from downstairs. A week has passed since Sakura moved back to Japan. She was having the most fun since she was there last time. She, Tomoyo, and Kira hung out and had loads of fun over the week. And of course, Sakura kept in touch with her friend, Monica, who still didn't like the fact she was staying in Japan. (A/n: Sorry, I'm skipping. I have to shorten this fic up somehow!)

Sakura groaned and stirred. She didn't want to get out of her comfy bed. "Hoy! Sakura! Wake up!" yelled a squeaky little voice. (K/n: Ahhh! I told you! I do not squeak!)

"Kero-chan! Let me sleep! I have to get up early for the airport tomorrow!" whined Sakura as she turned in her bed. Since Sakura came home, Kero moved back with her. Daichi was very disappointed but Kero was delighted to be back with his mistress. Also meaning no more torture from Daichi and no more burnt pancakes from Eriol!

Kero snickered as he popped his tiny paw into his mouth and into Sakura ear. 

__

"Eeeecccckkk!!!!"

Kero was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Kero-chan! I told you I have to wake up early tomorrow! _Hoe?!_" Sakura yelled. She realized how bright it was in her room.

"Just to tell you, Sakura-chan, it's already tomorrow and you're late." Kero stopped laughing and was sitting up straight in the air.

Sakura blinked twice and glanced at one of her three alarm clocks, each to try and wake her up earlier. 8:55 A.M. She glanced back and forth between Kero and the clocks. _"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _A few birds flew out of the tree next to her window and the house shook from her scream. _"Kero-chan! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?!"_ Sakura raged at the top of her lungs.

"I tried!" Kero answered defensively. "And the more you yell at me, Sakura-chan, the more time you're wasting."

Kero was right. She took a swift look at the clock. 8:56 A.M. _Swish!_ A blur zoomed past Kero. Sakura yelled after him, "Kero-chan! Can you put out my outfit? It's right there in my closet! Thanks, Kero-chan!" And Sakura disappeared into the shower.

Kero mumbled something under his breath as he pulled Sakura's clothes out of her closet. It sounded something like.... "Sakura... ungrateful... always... yelling... bleah!" 

It was a world record shower as Sakura emerged form the bathroom three minutes later. She wiped off the excess water from her hair and flashed on her outfit. It consisted of a pink mini skirt with, of course, cherry blossom petals at the bottom and a white halter top. Sakura put on pink eye shadow, clear glossy lip stick, and blush as she decided to do her hair at the airport while it was dry.

"Kaijuu, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Daichi's here!" she heard Touya's voice.

__

=Oh shit!= Sakura cursed inside her head. She pulled on her white, chunky, 4-inch heeled sandals and struggled out her bedroom door with her luggage down the stairs. "C'mon, Kero-chan!"

"Mou, kaijuu, late again?" mocked Touya.

"Touya!" scolded Kira. The two were visiting and helping Fujitaka that day.

"'Course not!" lied Sakura as she greeted Tomoyo at the door.

Kero flew by Touya's face and whispered, "She woke at 8:55." The two snickered.

"G'bye, otousan! Onnichan! Onni-moutochan! Daichi-chan! See ya in a month!" Sakura gave the four tight hugs. (A/n: Just to tell you, I think onni-moutochan means 'big sister.')

Fujitaka and Kira, both worried for the two girls safety, yelled in unison, "Sayonara, girls and Eriol! Have fun! But be very safe! Stay by Eriol!"

While Touya just simply said, "Bye, kaijuu. Bye, Tomoyo-san. Bye, Clow. Have fun."

"Yeah, sure. Don't say bye to the stuffed animal!" Kero-chan complained as he flew by. Kira stepped out a gave Kero a hug. "Thank you!"

The three girls giggled as Tomoyo and Eriol said bye. They bowed respectfully toward the three and thanked them for letting them go. The couple gave their son a tight hug and a kiss. "Bye, Daichi! Be a good boy to your Uncle Touya and Auntie Kira, okay? Love you. G'bye!" Daichi gave a hug and peck on the cheek to both of his parents from Kira's arms, who was carrying him. As soon as Eriol said his biddings to his son he helped Sakura with her luggage. 

Tomoyo was starting up the car and Eriol and Sakura were fitting her bags inside the trunk when they heard Kira yell after them, "Gambate, Sakura-chan! We hope you come back with Li-kun and that you have a ring on your finger also!" Sakura blushed madly, making her almost drop her heavy belongings on Eriol's foot. Luckily, he caught them just in time. (A/n: Wow... no mention of a camera.... yet.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later they arrived at Tokyo Airport. They made it just in time not to miss their flight. The flight to Hong Kong was pretty boring and too long in Sakura's case. She had mostly nothing to do with since Kero was not available to talk to because it would arouse suspicion and Tomoyo and Eriol's constant kissing sessions. So she sat there, admiring the blue, cloudless sky, and thinking. Was Syaoran going to still accept Sakura into his life? I mean, someone just doesn't break up with one then crawl right back, eh? But then again, didn't Tomoyo say Syaoran was still waiting for her or something? Just in case, Sakura didn't keep her hopes that high.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" screamed a girl through the crowd. "Plush toy?" she said sarcastically as she spotted Kero peeking through Sakura's handbag.

"I thought we settled out differences, Meiling-chan," Kero whispered.

"I'm kidding, Kero-chan!" Kero zoomed from Sakura handbag into Meiling's. (A/n: *Gasp!* They're friends?)

Meiling Li, still single yet very attractive looking. Why? Her cousin Syaoran almost always scared away her dates and boyfriends. Yes, he was a very protective cousin. Anyway, Meiling still had he jet-black hair always wrapped in odango style, raving ruby-red eyes, and a bossy-yet loving attitude. Her body matured very much over the years and she was a tall chica.

The four greeted each other with open arms. They chatted for a bit, updating each others life. After a few minutes of conversing, swapping, and hugging, the four headed for the Li Mansion.

"Wow, Meiling-chan! Snazzy car!" Sakura exclaimed as she examined Meiling's car from the inside. She was sitting in the front with Meiling while Eriol and Tomoyo occupied the back. It was a glossy black Ferrari with leather interior. Along the side of the car were blazing red flames.

"Thanks.... but it's Xiao Lang's!" Meiling took the compliment with much cheer. "So, anyway, Sakura-chan! You came here for Xiao Lang, ne? Well, you'll be happy to know that he is single and has been single for the past six years!" she exclaimed with a large amount of enthusiasm. (A/n: I was gonna make it green... but I thought this was much nicer!)

Sakura immediately grew crimson like she does whenever his name was mentioned and gave a simple nod. Meiling squealed and said, "I'm sure he'll greet you with open arms, Sakura-chan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"We're here!" shouted Meiling as the four entered the Li Mansion. Automatically, four grown women burst through the doors opposite the front ones and started to cuddle the two newcomers.. as in two I mean Tomoyo and Sakura.

Meiling took one of the women out of the crowd and whispered, "Psst! Fuutie, did you get Xiao Lang out of the house?"

Fuutie cheerfully answered, "Yup! We sent Little Brother out of the house to get an item at the market... Which doesn't exist!"The two girls snickered.

The door split open once again to reveal a serious looking woman with jet-black hair. She stopped in front of the three and Kero and smiled. "Thank you for coming. Xiao Lang had been very lonely ever since he came back home."

"That would have to be my fault, Li-sama," Sakura spoke sadly as she bowed to Syaoran's mother.

Yelan raised Sakura's head up and said, "Do not worry. The past is the past, and I'm sure Xiao Lang will be delighted to see you again, Sakura-chan." Sakura beamed at her as Wei the butler came in.

"May I assist you three to your bedrooms?" he asked as he bowed respectfully to the couple and Sakura.

Wei led them through corridor after corridor and finally stopped at a door. "Hiiragizawa-sama, this will be your bedroom." He opened the door and showed a large room with a king-sized bed.

"Thank you, Wei!" Tomoyo thanked as she and Eriol disappeared into the room. Wei then led Sakura up and down a few more halls and came to a halt again.

"Here you go, Kinomoto-sama. Your luggage will be up as soon as possible." 

"Arigatou, Wei-san!" Sakura opened the door as started to look at everything. "Wow! This room is way bigger than the one Tomoyo and I had last time we came to Hong Kong!"

Wei's head popped into Sakura's room again and informed, "Just to tell, Kinomoto-sama, Xiao Lang's room is just across from your."

Sakura blushed nine shades of red before peeking out of the door to see Syaoran's door. She should have noticed it. It was a green door with a sign saying 'Syaoran' on it. She heaved a great sigh. _=I guess taking a walk alone wouldn't hurt a bit.= _She grabbed her purse and fled out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura strolled around the park in Hong Kong. The place was beautiful so Sakura was admiring the flowers around her, not considering anything else. After a good round the park she sat down to rest. Sitting with face in hands, Sakura started to think of, none other than, Syaoran. _=Hmm... I wonder where he is.. I think Fuutie-chan said something about a market?=_

So absorbed in her thoughts, Sakura didn't realize someone was stealing her purse! _=I guess I should get going back to the house.. Tomoyo will be worried.=_ She stood up and reached for her purse, which she didn't get. "Hoe? My purse is gone!!!" she screeched.

She hastily looked over and saw a scrubby man running with a woman's purse in his hands. "Stop!!! That's mine!" Sakura shrieked as she started to run after the man. She wasn't very fast on the count she was wearing 4-inch heeled sandals. Poor Sakura tripped once she was centimeters from the thief. _"Stop thief!!"_

Sakura tried to get up but there was a huge gash on her knee, which hurt very painfully. She winced. Her attention reverted to the thief. Suddenly, a man tackled the thief to the ground. He fought very well as he punched the man unconscious. Sakura's mystery hero grabbed the purse and headed her way.

Sakura, in the meantime, was still on the ground with tears in her eyes. The man helped her to her feet and gave the purse back to her. "Here. Sorry... Not all people here in Hong Kong are that nice."

Sakura wiped her tears and graciously took back her bag. There was a very big familiarity in his voice. Still looking down, she whispered, "Thank you very much, sir. I don't what I would've done if you weren't there."

"Your welcome, Miss. But be careful next time, will you," the guy scolded in a harsh way. Sakura raised her head and looked up at the stranger. 

Emerald met Amber. Two pairs of eyes widened. "Syaoran!/Sakura!" they gasped at the same time. (A/n: Took long enough!)

Syaoran Li, of course, still single and has been for the past 6 years. Syaoran had the same charming looks and attitude that every girl in Hong Kong fell for. With them strong amber eyes, messy-chocolate hair, that charming smile, and muscular stature. Syaoran was the president of the company Li Corporations and the famous Leader of the Li Clan. Of course, he had a few arranged engagement including the one with Meiling but he always turned them down. The Elders gave up and gave him the opportunity of free choice. 

It felt like time stopped as the two just stared at each, blushes creeping up on their faces. After a good 5 minutes of staring, blushing, and silence, Sakura jumped up and clinged herself to Syaoran's neck and started sobbing, "I'm sorry for leaving you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me, Syaoran! Please!"

Sakura continued to sob while Syaoran just stood there, paralyzed with shock. Memories flashed through his head, from the time he confessed his love to Sakura, to the time she turned down his proposal, to the time she left Japan...

~*~Flashback~*~

Sakura had just beaten Eriol's Darkness Spell with the Light Card. She stood there, beaming brightly at the sun that was coming up. Then suddenly, "Sakura!"

The boy of 11 crawled his way to Sakura, who had helped him up. "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?" young Sakura asked the injured boy in a worried tone.

"Yeah... Are you?" young Syaoran answered. 

"Yes..."

Syaoran looked down to the ground reluctantly while he clutched Sakura's arms. "Sakura?"

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura grasped his shoulders to prevent him from falling. They both kneeled down.

"I... I.. I'm..." Syaoran just couldn't get himself to say those simple words.

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you!" Sakura was taken aback as she absorbed these words. Syaoran gave a slight glare/smile which looked kind of awkward. 

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

Of course, Sakura didn't confess her love until after the two fought the Void Card... but it was all the same. Syaoran smiled to himself remembering the days of love with his Sakura. Gradually, he raised his arms ready to hug her, but then... 

~*~Flashback~*~

The amber-eyed guy looked at his date's face and caressed it. "Sakura-chan, you've been everything a guy can imagine. You're lovely, you're smart, you're cheerful, and so much more. You changed me from being a cold heartless boy to a strong man who believes in love. You always put a smile on everyone's face, especially mine. I can't imagine a single day without seeing your beautiful face or your cheerful smile, so I'd like to ask you a question," Syaoran explained. He stood up from his chair and kneeled on one knee in front of Sakura.

Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it and put it up to Sakura's face to let her see what it was. The box contained a beautiful diamond ring. "I love you, Sakura-chan. Will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?" 

"I... I.. I.. ca.. ca...." stuttered Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I.. I.. I...... I can't!!!!" She finally yelled out, turning away her face so she wouldn't have to see his hurt one.

"W... Why not?" he asked, feeling a bit stupid.

"You see, Syaoran, I wanted tonight to be our last date. I'm so sorry, but I was planning to... umm... break up with you. You have been the only one I have every dated... and I kind of wanted to see what it would feel like... if I dated other guys. I'm sorry," the guilty Sakura explained while hanging down her head.

The next day...

DING-DONG!!

"Coming!" yelled an elderly woman dressed in maids' clothes. She opened the door to find Syaoran. "Oh, Li-sama! Why aren't you at the airport with the others?"

"What do you mean, Naomi?" asked the confused Li.

"You didn't know, Li-sama?" Naomi was one of the Hiiragizawa's maids. Why was Syaoran at Eriol's and Tomoyo's house... ahem... mansion then? Because he wanted to find Sakura. No one was at her house, so he tried Tomoyo's place.

"Know what? Why are they at the airport?" 

"Kinomoto-sama is moving to the United States. She said she wanted to explore somewhere else other than Japan," explained Naomi.

"What time is the plane leaving?"

Naomi took a glance at her watch and sadly replied, "In five more minutes. I'm afraid you might not make it since she is at the Tokyo Airport."

"I'll try, anyway. Arigatou, Naomi-san." He bowed to the elderly woman who bowed back.

"You're welcome, Li-sama. Oh, and good luck."

Syaoran sprinted towards his car then sped off towards Tokyo.

Of course, when he got there, he saw no sign of Sakura. He didn't even see Tomoyo and the rest. _=I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. Well, good-bye, my precious Cherry Blossom. I love you and I hope you find that special someone.... even if that someone's not me....= _Syaoran sadly walked out of the airport and drove back to Tomoeda. 

While in his car his car driving, he thought, _=Why don't I just go back home to Hong Kong. If I chase after her, she'll hate me even more.=_

~*~Flashback Ends~*~

Syaoran grimaced as he remembered the days Sakura left him. He abandoned his arms, letting them freely fall to his side. Sakura still was clinging onto his neck, still howling for forgiveness. He hated to see.. or feel.. Sakura this way.... He wanted to see a smile upon her face, those radiant emeralds he fell in love with... and to this very day still does. 

__

=Come on, man! She broke your heart! She left you!= His conscience fought back. _=But your still in love with her! You always were! You turned down everybody to be with her! You were a freakin single guy for 6 years! This is what you've been waiting for! Don't lose her again!=_

That second voice was right. Syaoran didn't want to be lonely anymore! That's what he has been waiting for all this time! For Sakura to come back into his life! He loved her and wants to be with her!

Slowly and steadily, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist in a tight embrace. He smiled as he cooed, "Sakura-chan! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you so much, too! I'm so sorry for leaving you! I was an idiot! I love you! I've realized I've always had! Oh, please forgive me!"

"Of course I forgive you, my Cherry Blossom. As long as nothing comes between us anymore," Syaoran whispered in her ear, tickling it with his breath.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, tightening her grip. "Aishiteru, my Little Wolf!"

"Wo ai ne, my Cherry Blossom."

The two love birds found their way to each others mouths. The kissed passionately as each other explored each other's mouth with their tongue. They finally broke apart on the account of lack of air and pissed off parents with their kids.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Syaoran-kun," Sakura started as the two entered a coffee shop. A bunch of girls swooned at the sight of Syaoran but backed away once they caught a glimpse of Sakura's expression. It was sort of a death glare saying Back-Off-He's-Mine.

Syaoran laughed at the sight of this. "Wow, Sakura-chan, you sure improved on your glaring!"

"Well, I learn from the best!" she giggled cheerfully. They ordered two mugs of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows... which was weird since it was the beginning of July. (A/n: *Giggles* I do that on the hottest day of summer! It's gets everyone pissed off!)

"So, anyway, how's life?" Sakura asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Oh, the usual boring crap. Single for six years. Owner of Li Corporations. Leader of the Li Clan... Who's looking for a wife." Syaoran grinned evilly at Sakura who practically spit out her chocolate. She turned crimson in the matter of milliseconds. "Nothing much... You?" 

__

=Syaoran will nearly die when he hears about this. Hmm... Maybe he'll fly all the way to America just to kick Derek's ass!= Sakura thought happily. She was eager to see Syaoran's expression when she tells him about the Derek incident. "Nothing much either... Moved back to Japan. Came to visit you, Meiling-chan, and your family. While at America, I worked as a secretary at McCarran Corporations..." Sakura stopped to get ready for the next lines. "... Wasengagedtoajackass... WhocheatedonmewithaFrench-blond... Don'tcarereallyIneverevenlikedhimanyway." 

Syaoran didn't need to ask if she could repeat that. He heard it straight and clear. This time he was the one who spit out his chocolate... really.

"Clean up on aisle seven!" one of the young workers announced over the microphone. "Umm... I mean table seven... Err... I'm such an idiot!"

__

"What???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" stormed the man... who is not to mention turning thirty this July 13. Sakura twitched then gave a tiny smirk.

"Heh...? I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun! I was an idiot! I said yes to the first guy who proposed to me! I was blinded! Then I caught him making out with this girl in his office... and then..." She was cut off by a raging Syaoran.

__

"I demand to know who the hell this guy is!!!"

Sakura grimaced but answered, "Derek McCarran...? But it was kind of a good thing he cheated on me... If not I would have never met you again..."

After a few more minutes and a few more tables split in two... Syaoran's temper came down... a bit. "Geesh! Psycho Wolf on the loose!" All the comment got Sakura was a glare and a sweatdrop. "Sorry bout that, but anyway... Come on! Let's go before you cause anymore damage to this poor coffee shop," Sakura sniggered. 

"But that ass-!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura gave him a serious look.

"He che-!"

"I said I was over him! He's last year's news! Now come on! Let's go tell the others about us! Come on, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura pulled Syaoran out of the coffee shop. She calmed him down by giving him a attractive smile and a sweet peck on the lips. Syaoran immediately was in Gaga Land. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand down to the Li Mansion. They preferred taking a stroll rather that calling a limo to take them home. And at last, they found each other.... again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she?" Tomoyo worriedly asked herself while pacing back and forth around the huge living room. Everyone, as in Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Yelan, and the four sisters, were waiting for either Sakura or Syaoran to come home. But they didn't expect them to come home together.

"Where is _he_?" Meiling was also pacing around the room. 

The door flashed open, showing Syaoran and Sakura. "Sakura!/Xiao Lang!" Tomoyo and Meiling yelled at the same time. Then they caught a glimpse of the person next to him/her. "Li-kun?/Sakura?"

The two girls looked at each other for a second and shrieked, _"Wai!!!!!!!"_

"You guys are a couple again?!" Tomoyo asked eagerly. Of course, her camera was high up, examining the two linked hands of Sakura and Syaoran. "Kawaii!"

"Ano... Hai.." Sakura admitted quietly while, of course, blushing madly, along with Syaoran. The two immediately separated their hands and...

"So when's the wedding?" Yelan asked with a sly smirk on her face.

Before Sakura could answer, Syaoran said, "Whenever Sakura is ready." He smiled down at her and she beamed at him, surprisingly, not having a single blush on either faces. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-san! Hayaku! The gaki will be here any moment!" Kero yelled as Sakura frantically applied her make up. It has been exactly a week since Syaoran and Sakura bumped into each other. The two were going on a date to celebrate Syaoran's birthday. Yes, it is July 13.

A knock came on the door. A male voice came from the other side of the door saying, "Hoy! Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Hai!" she responded, fixing a piece of hair then grabbing her purse and a small gift wrapped present, obviously for Syaoran. (A/n: No, that is not an engagement ring!)

Sakura swung open the door, presenting a awfully good-looking man. Syaoran was in a black tux and it was evident that he tried to comb his hair down, which naturally did not work one bit. 

Syaoran stared in awe at Sakura, which she giggled softly at his silly face. _=Tenshi...=_ he thought in Japanese as he examined her. She had on a simple white sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knees. The dress was glistening with sparkles dotted everywhere on the dress. Sakura's shoes were the same ones she wore a week ago and her purse was white with sparkles also. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun with strands of hair let loose at the side of her face. White eye shadow, light blush, and a soft pink lipstick was applied to her face. 

"Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun!"Sakura greeted as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a bright smile. 

Syaoran went crimson... then asked, "Is that for me?" He pointed to the small package in Sakura's hand.

Sakura looked quickly at the gift and hid it behind her back. "No! Why would it be?"

He gave her a suspicious look then answered, "Cause it's my birthday...?"

"Mou, Syaoran-kun! Is that all you think about? Presents?" Sakura giggled.

"I'm just kidding!" Syaoran teased.

"I know you're kidding! And I'm kidding too! Of course this is for you! But you're not getting it until we get there, kay?"

"Yeah, okay," he replied. He took Sakura's hand into his as he fingered the little velvet box inside his pocket with his other hand. They headed down the stairs into Syaoran's jet-black Ferrari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura giggled as Syaoran led her gently out of the car. It was one of those surprise dinners with the blindfolds. So, anyway, Syaoran made sure Sakura didn't trip on anything or peak as he carefully helped her into a seat. He took a seat himself and whispered, "You can take it off now."

Sakura gasped as she slowly removed the blind-fold. "Sugoi!" she whispered/exclaimed as she observed the scenery before her.

"You like?" Syaoran asked, hoping for a good response.

"I don't like it..." Syaoran's face dropped. "I love it! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" The two were having a moonlit dinner... obviously outside. There was just one table there for an isolated moment together. The moon and stars glimmered brightly above the couple, winking at Sakura. 

Sakura, still beaming continuously at the sky and Syaoran, remembered her birthday present. "Oh yeah!" She took out the present and shoved into Syaoran's hands. "Happy Birthday!!!!" Sakura stood up and gently landed a kiss on his lips, which, naturally, made blush with awkwardness. 

He smiled graciously at his love and started to untie the ribbons. Immediately, the wrapper flew off, revealing a pinkish looking bear with glittery white wings. The name 'Sakura' was stitched neatly across one of its arms while the other one had on a tiny bracelet saying 'Syaoran and Sakura Forever!' (K/n: Yeah... That's going to go _really _well with all his Slipknot and Linkin Park posters...) (A/n: Shut up! Syaoran's not into music that much! Ohh... and to the readers... Syaoran never received Sakura Bear yet.. until now!) 

"Since you gave my Syaoran Bear the day you left Japan.. I thought it would be nice if you had your very own Sakura Bear..." Sakura replied uncomfortably, still biting her lip for his response. 

Surprisingly, Syaoran lifted Sakura Bear a hugged her. (LiL DreameR, Kero, readers: o.O; A/n: That was unexpected.) "Of course, I love it. It was made by, wasn't it?"

Sakura's face lit up with happiness as she answered, "Yeah!"

The two eat dinner with much pleasure and danced to soft music. After a few minutes of slow dancing, the two sat back down. Syaoran looked down for a moment and whispered, "Sakura..."

Meanwhile...

"He's gonna do it!" Tomoyo giggled softly as four spies hid in a bunch of bushes. Of course, Tomoyo wasn't going to miss a minute of Syaoran's proposal. 

Unfortunately, there wasn't that much room to support Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kero. "Ouch!" yelped Eriol loudly as he was scratched by a nearby branch.

"Shut up, Eriol!" screeched Meiling, but not too noisily as she struggled to land in a comfortable spot.

"Shhh!!" 

Anyway...

Syaoran, still looking down, fingered the box as he spoke, "I know I did this speech once before... But I guess I'm going to skip it this time and get staight to the point."

__

=*Tsk*... Shit! He's not going to do the speech!= a disappointed Tomoyo thought from the bushes. _=Oh well! At least I'll still get to see him propose and Sakura-chan will say yes!= _Forgetting she was in hiding Tomoyo accidentally laughed. "Ohohohohohoho!"

"Hoe?! What was that?" Sakura asked, scared... And too dense to know it was only her best friend.

Syaoran shot a glance at the bushes and looked hardly at them...

Meanwhile... With our four spies.... Meiling, Kero, and Eriol were holding back Tomoyo from saying anymore while four hands and two paws were clamped over her mouth. Tomoyo, being the obsessive kawaii camera girl she is, made sure the camcorder was still in focus.

Syaoran still looked hardly at the bushes. He spooted what he was looking for. A little red speck could be seen, blinking. Syaoran sighed. _=Just Tomoyo-san and the three others.... Bakas=_ He reverted his attention to the frightened Sakura and assured, "It's okay, Sakura-chan, nothing's there." 

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. 

"So anyway, like I was saying..." Syaoran got up from his chair and kneeled down on one knee. He took the velvet box out of his pocket and presented the same diamond ring from 6 years ago to her. "Will you give me the honor of being your husband?" 

Sakura, on the verge of tears, jumped into his arms and cried, "Of course I'll marry you!" 

Syaoran embraced her tightly while he placed the engagement ring on her right hand's ring finger. 

"I love you, Syaoran..." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too.. And this is the best birthday I had ever had."

"Kawaii!" Meiling and Tomoyo squealed, averting attention to the pair. The two raised their eyebrows to the two, Eriol, and Kero. (A/n: Confusing, ne?) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month rolled away very quickly from then on. The group of five had fun together in Hong Kong, especially the engaged couple. So anyway, it was the day before Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Kero-chan to go back to Japan to announce Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding. (A/n: I'm skipping again... *Bonks head*.......)

"Hey, guys!" announced Meiling, "Let's go somewhere! Since it's our last day in Hong Kong before we go back to Japan!"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo agreed before whipping up a basket full of food. "What about a picnic?"

"That's great!" approved Sakura as she looked up at her fiancee. "Ne, Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran smiled down at her and nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and the two marched out the door.

"Kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo with her camcorder set in focus. She linked hands with Eriol and they set out for the door, too.

"Auntie Yelan! We are going out for a picnic! We'll be back later! Bye!" Meiling informed. "C'mon, Kero-chan!" Kero delightedly slipped into Meiling bag, happy to come for he saw what food Tomoyo made for the picnic.

"Okay, Meiling! Be careful! Bye!" Yelan hollered after her, who already was running out the door.

The five jumped into Syaoran's Ferrari and set off for the park. Sakura was singing happily along with Kero in the front seat. Syaoran, of course was driving. In the back was Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol. "Why do I have to sit with the couple who constantly is making out?" Meiling whined.

Sakura turned around to look what was going on back there. Tomoyo and Eriol, again, were in kissing mode. She giggled as she apologized, "Sorry, Meiling-chan! You could take the front seat if you want!"

"It's-!" Meiling was interrupted by her cousin.

"No! I don't want to stop just because Meiling is too immature to watch Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo do their thang." Syaoran smirked.

"Xiao Lang!" scolded Meiling and Sakura. Yes, Sakura used his Chinese name for once.

"Just kidding!" he defensively replied. "Meiling, you could drive if you want."

"No, that's okay," Meiling teased, "I know how much you want to see Sakura-chan's face!"

The two tuned bright red as Syaoran passed a red light. "Syaoran-kun!" warned Sakura.

"Ooops!"

A few more minutes passed and they finally made it to the park... without getting caught by the police. So, anyway, Tomoyo and Eriol reluctantly broke their make out session, Meiling happily got out of the car and stretched, and Sakura and Syaoran both walked away to find a good picnic area.. with Kero in Sakura's bag. 

"This looks nice!" Sakura exclaimed. She found a spot right under a nice shady tree.

Syaoran and Sakura placed the blanket on the floor and smoothed it out. They sat under the tree, holding each other. They two were just about to start their kissing session when... "Ahem!" screeched Sakura's handbag. "Hungry!"

"Chotto matte yo, Kero-chan! Tomoyo is almost here with the food!" whispered Sakura to her bag... which caused a lot of attention from passer byes. Sakura smiled sweetly at them and waved... Unaware that they saw her talking to her purse.

Syaoran sweatdropped as Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling came by with the basket. "Food is here!" Tomoyo yelled happily... With Meiling at her side and Eriol at her heel. He was stuggling with the ice cooler.

"Umm... guys," Meiling gave them a weird look, "I have to go to the bathroom!" And with that she took off. "Wait for me! Xiao Lang's going to eat the good stuff before I get back!"

Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran's plumped up face while opening the cooler to get a drink. "Shit!Where's the ice?!" she shrieked.

"No need for vulgar language, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol took a look into the cooler "Tomoyo, I thought you put ice in here."

"So did I." she answered, a bit down for they were going to have hot drinks.

"Calm down. There's an ice machine right over there," Syaoran informed.

"Uhhh..." Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Thanks, Li-kun!" She picked up the heavy cooler and started toward the ice machine.

"Here, let me help you with that." With that, Eriol and Tomoyo made their way to where Syaoran pointed.

"Now that we're alone..."

"Ahem!"

"Well, except for Kero..." Sakura giggled as she leaned in forward for a kiss... *RING!* _=Shit!= _he cursed as he picked up his cell. _=Baka cell phone!= _"Sorry, Sakura.. Maybe later." 

Sakura sighed as she watched Syaoran leave to answer his call. She sat there, enjoying the scenery. This time she held onto her bag. So anyway, Sakura rested her head against the tree, closing her eyes to soak up the sun that was seeping through the tree's leaves.

She was having a great time when she heard that voice... That voice she dreaded the most. "Hey, babe! I finally found you!" the voice said.

Sakura's eyes flashed open. Derek McCarran. "Go away! I thought I got rid of you!" she shrieked, looking away from her ex-fiancee.

"Well, you didn't come crawling back so I thought I would come and make you," he sneered, looking her up and down on the ground. "Sexy little thing you've turned into while I was away. Don't you miss me?"

"Yeah, as much as a rat!" Sakura yelled, now standing up.

"Now, now, Sakura. Can't we just get along now?" he whispered. He walked forward, making Sakura walk backward. She bumped into the tree, making her stop. Derek breathed down her neck as he continued, "You're still engaged to me."

Derek then forcefully pushed his lips onto hers and strained to get his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura struggled against him, but that just made his force harder. He let go of her lips and said, "You enjoyed that, eh?"

"Eww! No!" Sakura screamed as she pushed him away from her. 

"Oh no you don't!" Derek tackled poor Sakura to the ground and started to lick her neck.

Sakura on the verge of tears, screamed, "Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile... Syaroan heard Sakura's plea for help. "Sakura! I'll call you back, Mom. Bye." And with that, Syaoran dashed to the scene of the crime. His eyes widened to what he saw. A man licking Sakura's neck and Sakura crying hysterically. Fuming, Syaoran went up to the guy and kicked him off Sakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!" he demanded. Sakura scrambled to her feet and hid behind Syaoran.

Sniffing, she said in a whispered voice, "It's him, Derek. My ex." She broke into sobs again.

Syaoran did his best to comfort his fiancee. "Shhh... Sakura, it's okay. He won't hurt you anymore since I'm here." He shot a death glare at Derek as Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Thank you."

Derek still shocked from someone kicking him, yelled, "Get away from _my _Sakura!"

Syaoran jerked his head up and of course gave him an icy glare and scowled, "What the hell do you mean _your _Sakura?! She's over with you! Aren't you the one who cheated on her?!"

"Who cares, chicken shit! She knows she wants me!" Derek-baka gave Sakura a seductive stare and licked his lips.

"No way! You fucking hentai bastard!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs, still clutching Syaoran's shirt.

"Go, Sakura!" Meiling yelled from far away, with Tomoyo and her camcorder. Eriol came running up to Syaoran to aid the three.

"You're my fiancee, Sakura. Come back to me so we can get married and and-!" Derek-baka was cut off by Sakura.

"Hell no! I told you! I hate you! I'd never go back to your sorry ass! And for the record, _this_ is my fiancee. And I love him, ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura yelled ferociously at Derek-baka but said sweetly to Syaoran.

"Ha! You go crying for me then get engaged to a piece of shit you don't even know? Ha! You're pathetic, you bitch!" Derek-baka's laughing stopped when a fist came flying to his face.

Derek examined his jaw on the ground while Syaoran scowled in a deadly manner, _"No one_ _insults Sakura-chan infront of me or anywhere else." _

Before anyone knew it, the HKPD [Honk Kong Police Department]came and arrested Derek-baka. "You are under arrest for the molesting of the Li Clan Leader's fiancee," the strict police stated to Derek. 

Just before Derek was forced into the police car, Sakura yelled after him, "Serves you right! And also! I've known Syaoran since we were 10!!" Derek gave Syaoran one last glare and disappeared into the car.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! Li-kun! You showed that baka! Are you akay?" Tomoyo exclaimed, coming into the safe grounds with Meiling. "And I got it all on film!!! *Becomes Kawaii Tomoyo*" *.*

Kero-chan sighed, "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura?" 

"Yeah! Thanks to Syaoran-kun!" Sakura was once again her genki self.

"Kero sighed once again and asked sadly, "So we won't be able to do the picnic, huh?" 

"Not exactly, Kero-chan," answered Eriol. He dropped the cooler back in place. "We got the ice!"

"Wai!!!!!!" he yelped as he zoomed from Sakura's bag into the picnic basket.

Sakura giggled and faced Syaoran. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there." She gave him a grateful hug and kiss on the lips.

Still holding Sakura in his arms, Syaoran responded, "Doi itashimaste, Sakura-chan. You know I wouldn't do it for anyone else." 

"Ahem!" cleared Tomoyo and Meiling, which made Syaoran sweatdrop.

"And also maybe my family and your friends... Heh.."

A few minutes later, Derek was out of everyone's mind. The six had a great time on their picnic... And Sakura and Syaoran eventually caught their opportunity to have their kissing session.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About three months past by and the gang, along with Sakura's family and friends from Japan, were back in Hong Kong. It was the day of Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding, which was known all over China.. Since Syaoran was the Li Clan Leader and all. So anyway, everything was stunningly beautiful of course. Tomoyo, Kira, and Meiling all teamed up to plan this outdoor wedding showering in cherry blossom petals. About a two-hundred seats were set up on either side of the aisle. It was a lovely day, not a single cloud in the sky on this October day.

So, anyway, Sakura and Syaoran were both getting ready for their big day in Yelan's mansion. "Oh, Sakura! You look absolutely gorgeous!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, examining Sakura and her dress on film; the same with Kira.

"Keiri!!" she cried, while all the other girls swarmed around her. Sakura was in her wedding gown already. It was, obviously, in a white flowy gown that poofed out at the bottom. It was sleeveless and had a V-neck opening with Nadeshiko's pendant beaming brightly around her neck. Her gloves went all the way past her elbows and her shoes were formal white high-heel. Her train was very, and I mean _very, _long. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun with Cherry Blossoms stuck in her head before the veil was fitted on. 

Tomoyo was Sakura Maid of Honor. The Maid of Honor dress looked almost like Sakura's gown, except it was purple, less poofy, minus the train, and no veil. Tomoyo was especially honored to be Sakura's Maid of Honor. She glimmered with beauty just like Sakura as she held Sakura's bouquet of flowers, which were, you guessed it, Cherry Blossoms.

The bridemaids dress were pink and the flowed straight down other than that, their dresses were just like Tomoyo's, very elegant. Sakura had a lot of bridemaids. She had about ten. O.O Yes, ten. They were Meiling, Kira, Monica who flew all the way from Florida, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and the Li sisters; All beautiful in their dresses.

A knock came on the door, it was Fujitaka and the guys. They shooed the girls out and had their turn to talk to her. Fujitaka had the father speech, which the 'My baby's grown up!' and all. Touya and Yukito wished her the best of luck. Yamazaki bid her good luck, too... And added in a sweet wedding lie. Eriol, who was Syaoran's Best Man, came last. He told her that she made a right choice to marry Syaoran and said that he'll [Eriol] will always be there if she needed him. 

Tomoyo came into the room and this time, shooed away the guys. "Sakura-chan, aren't you excited!"

"Yeah, but nerve-wrecked," Sakura answered in a nervous manner.

"Oh, don't be nervous! You'll-!" Another knock came onto the door. Frustrated, Tomoyo yelled, "Will someone let the bride have some peace and quiet!"

"Whoa, Tomoyo-san! Calm down it's just me!" called the voice from behind the door.

"Oh, Li-kun!" Tomoyo hurried to the door and locked it. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Syaoran, Tomoyo. Call me Syaoran. Anyway, can't I talk to my bride?"

"Sure!"

Syaoran tried the door. "It's locked."

"Well, yeah, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura giggled. "It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding!"

"Oh, but at least can't I talk to you from here?" he asked.

"Sure!" she responded. "Tomoyo, can you excuse us for a moment?" Tomoyo gave her a reluctant look. "Don't worry, I'll keep the door locked!"

Tomoyo disappeared around the other door and Syaoran began to talk, "So, how are you feeling?"

Sakura gulped. "Nervous."

"Me too...... Look, Sakura, now that we are going to be together, I wanna tell you-" 

Again, Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo, who barged in through the other door and started screaming, "We're going now! It's starting soon!" And with that, Sakura was pulled out of the room through the other door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The orchestra played a soft melody as the flower-girl started her way down the aisle, spreading Cherry Blossom Petals everywhere. The flower-girl was Yamazaki's and Chiharu's daughter, Mika. Then came Daichi, the ring-bearer. After him came all the bridemaids and Tomoyo, the Maid of Honor with Eriol, the Best Man, escorting her. (A/n: Originally, it was Kero and Suppi who was going to be the flower-dolls, but it is a public wedding so...)

After everyone went down the aisle, the orchestra changed the tone to the wedding march. Sakura appeared catching everyone's breath, especially Syaoran's, who was waiting at the alter.

Sakura, escorted by her father Fujitaka, walked down the aisle smoothly and gracefully. At the end, Fujitaka removed the veil from her face and kissed her cheek, saying "Aishiteru" in her ear. Sakura kissed her father too and linked hands with Syaoran.

The priest did all the marriage terms and finally came to, "Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto for your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in richness or in poor, in sickness and in health? To death do you part?"

Syaoran gazed deeply into Sakura's eyes and replied, "I do."

"Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li for your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in richness or in poor, in sickness and in health? To death do you part?"

Sakura beamed at her Syaoran and answered with a sweet, "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" the priest exclaimed.

Sakura and Syaoran looked intensely into each other's eyes and Sakura cried, "I love you, Syaoran Li!

Syaoran whispered, "I love you too, Sakura... Li." The crowd boomed with applause as the two smiled at each other. They linked lips, going into a tender passionate kiss.

~*~The End~*~

A/n: YATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished it!!!!!!!! After a week and a half I finally finished the damn fic!!!!!! Yeah!

Don't mind the errors, it's late! *Yawnz* I don't feel like looking it over! It would take to long! O.O

That was hella long!!!! Yeah, 26 pages in the font 10 and 43 pages in my usual font, 14!!! So anyway, I'm too tired to write a long ending note so REVIEW ONEGIA!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! (Eep.. No flames though!) Oyasumi!!!!!

~*~LiL DreameR~*~


End file.
